Red Archer Continued
by PheonixCawCaw
Summary: The team is back and it's 8 months after the death of their teammate. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**8 months later…  
NATALEE POV**

I glance around the dark corner. My breath clouds in front of me as I breathe heavily. I listen for the footsteps trying to tiptoe by me. I take out a small smoke grenade and roll it across the floor before silently moving to the other wall. The grenade explodes and I can't help but smile when I heard a grunt and a thud. The enemy was off balance. I run down the hallway and jump, knocking my opponent off their feet. I wrap my legs around their neck and flip, landing on my feet. I hear the sound of a knife being drawn and had to rely on my other senses. I kick the knife from their hand and slide under their feet. Suddenly the lights turned on and I stop. Don was lying on the ground. I snort and pull him to his feet. "I win again, Donald" I smirk and turn on my heel. The walls lower into the floor as I make my way to the door. Tara's dad had built a training room with manipulative walls and floors. It was very impressive and Don, Nikki, Mom, Dad, Steve, and I used it a lot.

"It's Don, Natalee" Don says angrily as he walks up on my right. I roll my eyes and open the door with the hand scanner. I see dad in his suit.

"Ready for Archer Man Hunt training, little red?" He smirks. I love Archer Man Hunt. It started out as me and dad just fooling around. Then we started using it regularly as training. Mom thinks it's silly but surprisingly it helps.

"Yeah!" I say, smiling. I attach the quiver onto my back and grip my bow in my hand.

"Uh-uh" I hear Mom say from behind me. "You need to go grab some lunch" I see the sternness in her face and I huff.

"Fine" I grumble and walk to the elevator.

**NO POV**

"Clint, you can't strain her like this" Natasha says to her husband.

"She's not straining herself, Tasha" Clint put his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're worried about her but she doesn't like you babying her. She loves challenging herself to do better"

***SCENE BREAK*  
NATALEE POV**

I close the fridge and huff. I don't want to eat anything. Mom is always so worried about me. It so frustrating. I sigh and lean against the counter. Dad walks in with Mom right behind him. "Natalee, I sent you in here to eat" Mom says sternly.

"Not hungry" I mumble, staring at the floor. Dad lifts my chin and I look across the room with my eyes. My bracelet beeps and I move my head from his grip. "I gotta go" I say and walk away. It was Don. What did he want?

***SCENE BREAK***

I wait impatiently for the door to open. It slid open and I saw the rest of my team standing there. "You better hope this is important" I growl.

"Trust me, this is" DJ says coldly, sitting at the computer. I walk over and look at the screen.

"What the hell is this?!" I gasp when I see video feed and a familiar face appear. "That's…that's Jake" I breathe, feeling tears come to my eyes. "How did you find this?" I demand and grab DJ by the front of his shirt. How dare they fray this nerve again. 8 months. 8 fucking months and they had to bring this back up.

"It's video feed. Since there wasn't a body we figured there was a chance he was still out there" Tara says, pulling me off her brother.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up" Astrid says.

"What now? If he's out there, I want to find him!" I look at the video. "Is this live?" I whisper to DJ. He looks at me and nods.

"You were called down here so we could come up with a plan" Don says, his normal no emotion mask on his face.

"Screw plans, Donald!" Nikki snaps. I snort at the Donald part. "Me and Nat are going to his exact location and we're finding my brother" She grabs ear comms for both of us and we leave the lab.

***SCENE BREAK***

_Archer, what's your position?_ Don asks through the comm.

"A block south from where we last were, you ass hat" I snort. Me and Nikki were walking down the allies, following the boy we knew was Jake. He suddenly turns down a different alley. "Let's go, Bandit" I smirk and break into a jog. She follows me and we run down the alley. Jake spins around and kicks me in the jaw. What the hell? I slide across the concrete and he suddenly has his staff in his hand. Nikki's using her speed powers and is trying to dodge his blows. She flies over me and hits the wall, landing in the dumpster. "Jake!" I shout, getting to my feet.

"I am Night Rider!" He swings his staff around and I bend backwards to avoid it. Nikki jumps from the dumpster and lands on his shoulders. Jake drops his staff and struggles in his sister's grip. She was thrown off him and hit me, sending me flying farther back. He kicks his staff into his hand and presses a button. His hover board appears next to him and he hops onto it. "Pleasure doing business with you" he taunts and flies off.

"Son of a bitch" Nikki hisses and climbs to her feet. She pulls me to mine and we start climbing the fire escape. Well, she's floating while I'm climbing. "Don, he's gone nuts. He started fighting us. You have our position"

_On it. Artis and Astrid are already on their way_ Don says.

"Where'd he go?!" I ask as we reach the roof.

"There!" Nikki points to the next building. We nod to each other and she jumps over to the next building while I run straight and jump onto a different building. Suddenly a flash of red and yellow flies by me and I see Tara. DJ is suddenly next to her and I see Astrid and Artis following. Jake stops and smirks, pressing a button on his staff. Suddenly explosions go off and drones land on the street. "Natalee!" Nikki shouts and throws my bow and quiver to me that DJ had dropped off.

"Let's go!" I shout and jump onto another building. By now the drones were already destroying the block. Kadin, in his beast form, comes out of nowhere and starts destroying the drones

***SCENE BREAK***

The drones had retreated and Jake had disappeared. "He's gone" I whisper. Suddenly news crews run up to us. "Who are you?!"

"What was going on?!"

"Are you with the Avengers?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" DJ held up his robot covered hands. "People please, control yourselves" He smirks under his mask. "We'll be happy to answer your questions"

"Shadow!" Tara growls.

"What are your names?" A reporter asks.

"I'm Iron Shadow, this is Iron Miss, Night Eagle, Spirit, Red Archer, Beast, Astrid, and Artis" DJ says, gesturing to each of us.

"What's your team name?" Another reporter asks.

"We're the Sentinels" DJ says.

"Who's your leader?" A reporter asks.

"I am" Don suddenly says before DJ could say anything. Better Don than DJ I guess.

"Who's the green fuzzy guy?" A different reporter asks.

"Fuzzy?" Kadin, still in beast form, roars.

"Beast!" I push against his chest. "No one thinks you're fuzzy. Ok?" I say calmly. He growls at the reporters and steps back.

"Red Archer, where did you learn these skills?"

"First off, get that microphone out of my face before I shove it down your throat and second, my past is classified" I growl and the reporter steps back.

"Are these suits Stark Technology?" A female reporter asks. She had curly blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She looks like a bitch.

"That information is classified" Don cut them off before the twins could say anything. A limo stops to our right.

"Get in" Tara says. We all give her a strange look. "I called Happy" She shrugs. We all pile into the limo and it drives away.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids climbed out of the limo and walked towards the elevator. They saw each one of their parents standing there. Just waiting for them. Natasha wore a red tank top, skinny jeans, and heeled sneakers. Clint had a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Steve had a grey t-shirt, tan pants, and combat boots. Tony had a black tank top, black pants, and sneakers. Jane had a white shirt under a red flannel shirt, jeans, and boots. Darcy had an AC/DC shirt under a leather jacket with black jeans and knee high boots. Pepper had a business suit with a pencil skirt and heels. Thor had a tight dark blue shirt with jeans and sneakers. Bruce wore a red button up shirt, slacks, and sneakers. Betty wore a white button down shirt, a skirt, and heels. Natalee kept her eyes down, not daring to look at her parents.

"What were you thinking?!" Pepper shouted, breaking the silence. "_The Sentinels_?!" She shrieked. Natalee, Nikki, and Astrid all jumped behind Don at the sudden outburst.

"Don, since you're the-uh-leader and all. Why don't you explain" DJ said to the blonde boy, stepping away from his furious mother.

"It was DJ" He said simply.

"Oh I'm sure the rest of you are _completely_ innocent" Jane said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"T-To be f-fair. It was actually Natalee and N-Nikki's idea" Kadin spoke up nervously. Natalee and Nikki glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have been slaughtered…twice.

"Excuse me?!" Nikki suddenly screamed at him. "You want to blame on us?! Jake is alive, you showed me yourself! What were you expecting?!" She tried to grab for him but Natalee and Don grabbed her at the last second before she could.

"Jake's alive?" Darcy and Steve said simultaneously. They glanced at each other.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Jake didn't die from that fall, he was alive and some else found him before we could even think there was a possibility he was alive! Nikki screamed, pushing Natalee and Don off her.

"Uh, Nikki" Natalee whispered. "Might want to turn the volume down a bit" She said, glancing at the adults staring at them. Nikki took a deep breath and closed her eyes, regaining herself control.

"Jake didn't remember any of us and he's working for an opposite party. It was a set up for us to be attacked. The reporters weren't part of their plan and we had to improvise" Artis explained, finding his voice.

"The Sentinels is just a cover up so they can't track us down" Tara said.

"Natalee" Clint called, grabbing her attention. "Let's go" he nodded to the elevator. Natalee gave her "team" a small wave and followed her parents into the elevator.

***SCENE BREAK*  
**_**in the elevator…**_

Natalee was looking at her shoes, leaning against the back wall or the elevator. Natasha and Clint shared a look before Clint spoke up. "How are you holding up? You know, with Jake alive and all"

"Fine" was all young archer said.

"Just like your mother" He mumbled just loud enough for both of them to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The two red heads asked simultaneously.

"Nothing" He laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing" he looked up and saw identical glares.

***SCENE BREAK*  
**_**in the other elevator….**_

Steve, Darcy, Nikki, and Don had gotten into the elevator together. "Nikki, Don, we have something we'd like to tell you" Steve said.

"Uh-oh, this doesn't seem promising" Nikki mumbled under her breath.

"Nikki, honey, you know how you used to ask me who your father was?" Darcy asked.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow before it clicked in both he's and Don's brains. "Holy shit! He's my father?!" she shouted, pointing to Steve. Her mother bit her lip and nodded.

"He's my brother?!" She jumped away from Don while he yelled "She's my sister?!" at the same time.

"Yeah" Darcy rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Wait, so I and Don are biological siblings, Captain America's my father and it took my brother's death for you to tell us this?!" Nikki was quiet as she talked until she got to the death part.

"What the hell, Dad?!" Don shouted. "I grew up without a mother when she was literally a few floors away?"

"I'm sorry, Don. She couldn't provide for you when you were born. Then, when Jake and Mikki were born, she moved in and we didn't know how to break it to you" Steve explained. The door opened and Nikki stormed out. Darcy sighed and went after her. Nikki's head turned and she used her "flashes" to get farther away.

***SCENE BREAK***

Nikki was sitting on the roof. She turned when she heard a grunt from behind her. "How the fuck did you find me?" She snapped at Don, who was walking towards her.

"I asked Natalee where you would be and she said the roof" He said and sat on the ledge next to her.

"Remind me to punch her later" She mumbled.

"Can do" He laughed.

"So, why'd you come up here?" Nikki asked in a leave-me-the-fuck-alone tone.

"Well, I'm kinda freaked out over the whole _I have a sister and a dead brother I didn't know about._ So, I thought, we could get through this together"

"Don, that's sweet but I'd rather sit here alone" Nikki sighed. She glanced up at him when he didn't move. "You're not leaving are you?"

"Nope" He smirked, popping the _P._ "So, you gunna call my dad, "Dad"?"

"I dunno. It might take a few days before I get used to this whole _I have a father_ thing"

"Right, Right…" He said and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Don?" Nikki broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He glanced at her.

"Uh…Thanks for coming up here, talking to me and everything.

"No problem, it's a big brother thing" Don smiled.

"I'd better get back downstairs before mom starts to wonder where I am" Nikki sighed and jumped off the ledge. Don did the same and they climbed down.

***SCENE BREAK*  
**_**Barton Household….**_

Natalee was sitting on the couch, she had changed out of her suit and into black pajama pants and a blue sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up. She was looking at her tablet, going through security cameras in the area. She was searching for Jake. Any signs of Jake.

Natalee, that's not going to help" Clint sighed, sitting next to her.

"Yes it will He's alive, daddy. I have to find him-I'm going to find him" Natalee didn't look up from the tablet.

"Natalee, look at me" Clint took the tablet away from her hands and put his hands on her shoulders. "You need sleep. He's alive now, you can sleep. Go before your mom figures it out"

"I can't sleep, dad. If he's out there, then I have to find him"

"Your mom won't let you leave this tower if you go on with this" He warned.

"She barely pays attention to me" Natalee mumbled. Almost at that exact moment, the door to Natasha and Clint's room opened and Natasha walked out.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, slowing her pace when neither one moved or spoke.

"Nooooothing" They both drawled out.

"Right, you're both lying" She folded her arms.

"Nu-uh" They both said in a childish tone.

"What did I come down here for-Oh, right! Natalee, we're going to the SHEILD helicarrier for the week"

"We are?" Natalee made a face. "Ooh, wit! I get to see Aunt Ria and Uncle Phil!" Her face brightened.

"We leave tomorrow. Go get your bag packed then go to bed" Natasha said and went into the kitchen.

"Fine!" She groaned and started walking up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I took all this time to write a new chapter! You guys are amazing for sticking with me. PinkyWinky44, you are the best. Every time you review it just makes my day. I can't stop smiling after I read your reviews. Thanks for your reviews!**

Natalee was walking down the street, her hands in her pockets and a hood over her head with her hair swept over one shoulder. She turned down an ally when someone pushed her against the wall of a building. They pulled their own hood down and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahahahaha! I stopped on a cliff hanger! Sorry for the short chapter but I thought this would be cool to do for like…dramatic effect. Oooh! Suspense! Anyway, here ya go!**

**NATALEE POV**

"Jake!" I gasp. He wasn't trying to kill me? Wait, what's going on? He tilts his head at me.

"So you do know me" He says more to himself and releases me. I'm still in shock as he paces in front of me. "Right? You know who I am?"

"O-Of course I do" I stammer. He stops and looks at me again. What was he thinking?

"I remember a little-ow" he puts the heel of his right hand to his temple like he had a bad headache. "Like, I knew I knew you but I can't remember who I was"

"What did they do to you?" I whisper. Did those people wipe his memory or just block it? Ugh, it was too hard to tell.

"You're-You're Natalee. I know that for sure" He says, walking up to me. I take a step back, pressing myself against the wall. "Can you please tell me who I am?" He pleads. I glance at my watch. I had time.

"Alright, but we have to make this quick. I'm due back home in the next hour and a half" I mutter.

"Of course. Come on" He grabs my hand and we walk to the café across the street, so as to not seem suspicious. Once we get a table, he turns to me. "Now tell me who I am"

"Ok, ok" I laugh at his eagerness. "You're full name is Jacob Patrick Lewis. You have a sister named Nikki and just recently Nikki found out that Steve Rogers is your father"

"Wait, Steve Rogers as in Captain America?" He asks in disbelief.

"Are there any other famous Steve Rogers that you know of?" I ask jokingly. He chuckles and nods, urging me to go on.

"Uh, ok, your sister has a mutation that gives her three abilities-"

"These abilities, they wouldn't happen to be flight, lighting, and super speed would they?"

"Well, hovering, static shock, and as we call them, flashes. But technically yes, they're the same thing" I sit back in my chair. Did he remember this or did he get this from a source. I may actually have to be careful with what I say.

"SHIELD is working on recreating the serum. It won't work, you know" Jake says.

"What do you mean it won't work?" I ask. What was he talking about.

"You're missing an important component" He pauses and looks around casually before leaning forward. "The super soldier serum. The only reason my sister is alive is because of the super solider serum that is in our blood from Captain Rogers. If they try and recreate the serum, it will administer a toxic reaction and explode, taking out a 50 foot square area in the progress"

"What? That's impossible. The SHIELD scientists would have picked up on that…wait how would you know this?"

"The project I'm working for has very detailed information. I know I'm on the wrong side but I want to help you. If you don't believe me, find out for yourself" He says, folding his arms. Ok, now I know he's bat shit crazy.

"I should be going" I say and stand up.

"Just trust me, Natalee. SHIELD isn't what you think it is" Jake says as I walk away.

***SCENE BREAK*  
Back at the tower….**

"Mom, I'm back!" I call as the elevator door opens.

"Hurry, grab your stuff" Mom says, running past me into the kitchen.

"What, why? We aren't due to leave for another half hour" I say.

"There's been a change of plans. Now hurry" She says in a very aggravated tone. I huff and jog up the stairs to my room. I grab the two bags I had packed and throw them down the stairs. I leave my room but not as in a rush as I was going up the stairs. Mom and Dad are already heading towards the elevator. Dad hands me the small bag with my suit, quiver, and bow inside.

***SCENE BREAK*  
In the garage….**

We rush to the plane where Captain Rogers, Don, and Nikki are waiting. Mom and Dad head towards the cockpit. "Hey, can we fly?" I ask with Nikki behind me. Mom and Dad look at me, then each other. Dad gives mom a look and she sighs.

"Fine. But if we crash, you are in so much trouble" Mom says to me.

"Trust me, Nat hasn't crashed a plane in years" Nikki says reassuringly and we run up the ramp.


	5. Chapter 5

Mom hits me on the back of the head, not hard enough that it would really hurt but I had to laugh. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She snapped at me.

"We didn't crash did we?" I raise my hands in defense.

"Told ya, Nat hasn't crashed a plane in years" Nikki laughed, appearing on my right. I laugh and roll my eyes. "Or was it days?" She said in a joking manner. I punch her shoulder and she laughs at me.

"Lets go, you two" Captain Rogers says and starts walking towards the elevator. Oh boy. He's pissed off. We ride the elevator down I don't know how many floors until we stop. Mom and Dad are the first to walk out. We start to follow them and my jaw drops. Is this...what the fuck?! What the literal fuck?! This is the Bus! Uncle Phil's team lives in this! Nikki elbows me in the rib when she sees me having a fan girl moment.

"Wait why are we here?" I ask. Dad turns and looks at me.

"Me and your mother have been called in for a mission. We're going to be gone for one to two weeks" Dad says.

"Where are you going?" I ask. Was he really nervous for this? This couldn't be it.

"Classified" Mom says. Really? Mother fucking pirate...i am of course talking about Director Nick dick face Fury.

"Classified? Its classified?! You don't think I, your only god damn child, deserves to know where you're going? What if something happens to you? What if I'm alone again?! Do you really want that?!" I shout at them.

"Natalee, there's nothing we can do" Dad says. Leave it to him to be the sensitive one.

"Whatever" I mumble and take out my phone. The door opens and Uncle Phil walks out of bus.

"What's with the all caps?" He asks me. I cross my arms and glare at my parents.

"You texted Coulson?" Nikki asked. I just shrug as I go up to hug him.

"Hi Uncle Phil" I greet.

"How you doin' kiddo?" He asks me.

"I could be better" I shrug. Agent Melinda May and another girl I didn't recognize walks off and standing next to him. "Agent May" I greet.

"Natalee, actually she's your aunt now. And this is Skye" Uncle Phil says. I raise and eyebrow and look over at my parents. Dad just shrugs.

"Uh ok...hi?" I wave awkwardly to her. She gives me an awkward smile. I hear Don cough behind me. "Oh right. Uh Uncle Phil, this is Nikki and Don" I say.

"Where's Jake?" Uncle Phil asks. I take a deep breath and glance to Nikki. Her eyes flash and her hands are in tight fists.

"We'd rather not talk about it" I say quietly. He gives me a questioning look and I shake my head.

"Alright, I have to talk to your parents about the mission so...Skye, why don't you show Natalee where she'll be staying"

"Sure AC" Skye says and shows me into the bus. Not gunna lie. It was amazing! "Ok, well I can show you to your room right now. I can give you the full tour later" she says and shows me to a room.

"I'd be ok with the air vents" I shrug and Skye laughs.

"We should probably get back to the others" she says and I follow her.

"Hey squirt" dad smiles at me. I roll my eyes at the nickname. "We're heading out, you and Skye want to come?"

"Sure" I shrug. Skye nods. We follow our parents out of the garage thing and i jog to catch up with Nikki.


	6. Chapter 6

**NATALEE POV**

Me and Nikki were walking in the back of the group. Uncle Phil and Agent May (Or Aunt Melinda, i still wasn't sure yet) were talking to Captain Rogers. Mom and Dad were talking about something asassiny while Don was talking to Skye. I was wearing a grey shirt with long red sleeves and black jeans with red chucks. Nikki was wearing a dark blue fannel shirt with ripped dark blue jeans and combat boots. Skye was wearing a purple button up shirt under an open black leather vest with heeled boots. Don was wearing a light green army shirt and shorts with sneakers. Captain Rogers was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Uncle Phil was wearing his usual suit (I don't know why). Agent May wore a black tank top, black leggings, and boots. Dad wore a dark purple short sleeved t-shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots. Mom wore a dark navy blue tank top under a brown leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and brown heeled boots.

I glance to my right as we walk and I see Jake waving at me. What the hell is he doing? I give him a signal to stop and I lean towards Nikki. "I'll be right back, Nik" I say and run across the street at the cross walk before she could say anything. I easily mix into the crowd to make sure I'm not followed.

I run up next to Jake and he leads me into a nearby ally. "What the hell are you thinking?" I punch his arm. "Agent Melinda May, Coulson, Captain Rogers, and _my parents_ are over there. What could possibly be so important?" I cross my arms angrily.

"I have something for you" He says and glances at the streets behind me. I raise an eyebrow. Something for _me_? He takes out a small wrist comm. "Whenever you need me, Natalee" He whispers. "I know you'll figure it out" And suddenly the hover board appears behind him and he flys away. I blink the dust away and start heading back.

***SCENE BREAK***

I spot Mom's red hair and sprint up to them. "There you are" She sounds relieved. Good. Get some emotion out of her in public.

"Sorry, I got distracted" I mumble and we head inside the resturaunt.

"So, Nat, guess where me and Don get to stay?" Nikki seems excited.

"Where?" I ask.

"Sam Wilson's apartment" She smiled. Wait Sam Wilson as in Falcon? _The_ Falcon? Awesome! I smile back and we have our own mini fangirl moment. Don meerly rolls his eyes as we are lead to a table.


End file.
